User blog:Eliluv69/New semester part 2
Clares bedroom:Clares POV My phone started to ring and I felt Eli start to get up from my bed. Clare-Eli where are you going??? Eli-I have to go home. Clare-Why?You can just get some clothes from your house and spend the night here. Eli-Because I don`t want things to get awkward between us and are you sure? Clare-They won`t as long as you don`t brag to everyone,and yes I am.My parents won`t be home for a week. Eli-I would never do that to you,your everything to me.Why aren`t your parents here? Clare-I don`t really know,I woke up one morning and there was a note that said they went on a trip. Eli-Well why don`t you just come over to my house so you can get away from here for awhile,maybe it will make everythin easier. Clare-Ok,help me get some clothes around. Eli-Sure. I told Eli where all my sister Darcy`s old clothes were,I needed to wear Darcys clothes because all of mine haven`t been washed yet.I knew that all of Darcys clothes were somewhat exposing but we had a week off from school and maybe Eli will get a little more out of these clothes than I will. Clare-Did you find all the clothes you liked? Eli-Yeah I did. Clare-let me get the rest of my stuff and we can leave. Morty:Elis POV When Clare got dressed she was in a short green skirt and a lacy green tank top.I had never seen her dress like this and was regreting trying to get back at Fitz now,if I hadn`t have tried to keep etting back we wouldn`t have these stupid rules and I would be able to see Clare like this everyday.We were outside my house when Clare woke me up from daydreaming (about her of course.) Clare-Eli,what are you staring at? Eli-You,who else could I stare at? Clare-Hmmmm maybe someone who looks better than me. Eli-No one in my eyes looks better than you.I just wish I could see you in these clothes all the time. Clare-Aw thats sweet Eli.I`m hate these clothes somuch though why do you like them? Eli-Thanks babe and I like them cause you look so sexy in them. Clare-If you think I look so good then why did K.C cheat on me with Jenna? Eli-Because hes stupid and doesn`t know what hes missing. Clare-Tell me Eli what is he missing exactly? Clare cam and sat on my lap and started running her fingers through my hair. Eli-Hes missing the most caring and sexiest girl in the world. Clare grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me in for a kiss so passionate that little kids shouldn`t see.I pulled back shocked that she was acting like this,it made me wonder what was going on at home. Clare-Whats wrong? Eli-I don`t understand the way your acting lately,I mean theres nothing wrong with it but it just surprises me.Is everything ok? Clare got off my lap and sat in the passenger seat,she looked upset. Clare-I wanna be you Julia.Everything is fine besides the fact that you talk abut Julia in your sleep. Eli-I had no clue that I did that and you don`t have to be her,she broke my heart I don`t need that again. Clare started to cry and I thought I said something while I was asleep that might have upset her. Clare-I`m sorry. She got out of morty with her bag anstarted to walk home.I got out and ran after her. Eli-Clare whats wrong? Clare-After class one day I ran into K.C and he grabbed my arm,he dragged me behind the staircase.I didn`t want to do it but he kissed me and I ended up kissing him even though I didn`t want to. I couldn`t believe it she was just like Julia,I walked away leaving her standing in the midde of the road crying.She tried to come after me but I was much faster.I got in morty and started driving towards K.Cs house. K.Cs House:Elis POV I banged on the door and just as I wanted K.C answered the door.I grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him outside. K.C-Hey whats your problem? Eli-You,Clare never wanted you why would you kiss her knowiing that she was dating me!!!!!!! K.C-Because she needs a man who wears less makeup then her! I lost it,I jumped him and started to punch him int he face,then Clare came over and pulled me off him. Clare-Eli,hes not worth it. Eli-And you were?How could you,I love you and you would hurt me like that! Clare-Eli I love you to I didn`t want to,K.C wouldn`t let go of me... What will Eli say next? Please let me know what you think! Category:Blog posts